Story of a Rising God
by NightmareDragonKing
Summary: This is another story that I came up with on my free time. If anyone has any ideas to continue the story please pm me or leave a review. Rating can change at anytime. Once in the past, three fractions were waging war on the planet, til the coming of a human who weld the magics of many races and defeated the three fractions, later becoming the savior of humanity.


I own nothing, all credit goes to the developers of anything that may happen to appear in the story. I only own my oc

Once upon a time in a world that is different than ours three races broke out in a war that terrorized many countries in that world. People were dieing and people's souls were kept to grow an army while the young males were introduced into the army. There were races who banned together to fight but were ultimately crushed under the power of the three races. Everyone thought it was the end of the world til' one person was born with the power to unite them all. He was known as….. He was born with the power to use magic of the three races and many more magics.

It was said that he was born with a power no one saw in thousands of years the ….. it was so powerful that he sealed away the great beast of the underworld in the moon. And it was never seen again. Later he sealed away the greatest fear on earth, a dragon named Alduin. This being was defeated by someone called Dovahkiin in another world and was forced out of that world to never return. After that he took on God who lead the seraphim and angels and won that battle absorbing God and thousands of angels becoming the ultimate being in the world and like most humans he was getting old and was dieing, but during that he sealed his power into a celestial item that no one knows where it is. It is said that the one who finds it will gain all his powers and become a God.

Chapter One: Discovery

Hello anyone there? The sound of water dripping was making everyone nervous and scared. "Al are you sure about this?" said his best friend Mark. "Ya, I'm sure about this." Al responded to Mark. "But why did I have to come along with you?" Ashura asked. "I asked you to come along because you know more about all this supernatural stuff then us." replied Al. "Fine." Ashura said back. "Hey guys look at what I found!" shouted Mark.

The sound of dripping water was becoming louder and more frequent. "What is this place?" Ashura and Al asked Mark. "I don't know what this place is!" Mark responded in a curious yet excited voice. "Well, Let's go in everyone!" shouted Al as his voice echoed down the tunnel. Ashura walked in first to see what was on the other side of the door they found. And inside was a bunch of "JUNK" all the boys yelled. "We came all this way to find as room full of junk and nothing good" Mark and Al shouted while Ashura was looking around the place to find something worthwhile. As tim went by Mark and Al lost interest in the place and started to leave the room leaving Ashura all alone in the room with barely any light because the boys took the light with them.

Ashura's Pov

When the others left I released the breath I was holding in unconsciously. For a second I thought they were going to drag me away with them. As I grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight on the phone to look around. I saw a passage we over looked and I went down that passage knowing it was a stupid but chose to disregarding anything I thought. As I was going along the path I heard something growling somewhere and turned around and saw something land on the ground it was a writhing mass of black with little beading red eyes. I started to freak out and I took off dropping my phone, going in a random direction. I notice as I was running there was a light up ahead I disregarded my surroundings and I tripped on something on the ground and fell into a hole. The thing that was chasing me started to scratch the ground and I found something fell on my head knocking me out.

When I woke up finally I was in a different area then I last remembered. As I looked around I noticed my computer and my school books that I left on my desk. I got up and checked my phone for the time and it was almost time for my alarm to go off, so I disengaged the alarm and went to get my clothes for school from my closet.(creaking noises) I opened my closet door and to find a uniform for school. I grab the nearest uniform so I don't get in trouble again like I did once.(shudder) Man that was a scary time when Sona Sitori made me hold 5 gallons of freezing cold water over my head for half an hour. I seriously don't know why the principle allowed that to happen. "Mom I'm heading to school." "Okay, see you later honey."

Time skip 10min.

I arrived early like always. "Man I need to find a longer path to school." I said to no one. "Mmmmm, there seems to be people here already?" I muttered to myself. "Maybe I should go check it out." I again said to nobody but air. Once I got over to where I saw someone go. It was the Occult Research Club lead by Rias Gremory one of the most popular people in school. I saw my friends Al and Mark reporting what they saw in the swear that we went into yesterday. Man it was a surprise to find out that they were half members of the club as all the other members gathered there . They were dismissed by Rias to go back to school or whatever they do after they're reports. Once they left I tailed them not knowing that a certain white haired girl was looking in my direction before she turned her head to report to Rias on what she found out.

I quickly rushed to were my friends and I meet up at. Once I got there and sat down by all my stuff I left there to go find out what people had arrived this early other than me. Once I saw my friend I called them over to talk about what we saw and hoping to get information about what they all talked about with Rias if they slipped. "How are you guys doing after finding that room that was filled with junk?" "Well we are doing okay, though it was a disappointment finding nothing worthwhile there." replied Mark. "Ya I can see that to." I replied. "Hey why did you leave me in that room anyway?" "Well, you see we lost interest in the place and forgot you and took off and left the sewers." said Al. "Well nice to know that you guys care for health." I replied in a sarcastic tone. "Well see ya later."


End file.
